


where you end and i begin

by nui (cogito)



Series: puzzle pieces from the clay [2]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, UH SHIT HOW DO I TAG THIS, [mary voice] happy birthday to me, [super junior lyrics], gory as hell, gross explicit snakeporn, im really sorry i, kuroha is his own warning tag, kuroha's notreal!snakes piercing shintaro's stomach through his ass, like seriously really gory, sorry - Freeform, sorry sorry sorry sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cogito/pseuds/nui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroha tests the limits of Shintaro's will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where you end and i begin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my birthday gift to the world I whisper as I slam my head against a wall repeatedly in shame. 
> 
> Occurs between Chapters 3 and 4 of tear my heart out slow.

The quiet voice mumbles in the darkness of the shrine, “You’re really starting to enjoy this, aren’t you?”

Kuroha’s fingers brush gently against Shintaro’s cheek, lingering longer than it should over his bruised lips and wounded skull. Shintaro’s eyes narrow, and he gingerly pulls away. As the other boy opens his mouth to complain about the temperature of Kuroha’s hands, a black snake slithers inside his mouth without a moment’s notice. It wedges itself inside, and pushes Shintaro’s lips apart as it nestles nicely in the cavity between his lips. The sacrifice gags.

Shintaro complains about this too. Loud noises of protest escape his vocal cords, only to be muffled by the uncomfortable feeling slithering further and further down his throat, wet and slimy from the saliva in his mouth.  He wants to throw up, and he can’t breathe when it twists and turns inside. To make matters worse, the snake that's coiled outside around his Adam's apple starts to squeeze, having sensed the tremors from the inside of his throat. He looks to Kuroha with alarmed and helpless eyes, searching for his help and relief as the air drains from him. The protesting grows as Shintaro reaches to pull them off him. The snake god hasn’t moved an inch, only navigating his way off Shintaro’s face.

Kuroha fold his arms against his chest, lips pulled up in a slight smirk. Then, seeing Shitnaro’s attempt to free himself, reaches up to bat Shintaro’s hands away. If anything, he’s making the situation worse.  One of his cold hands is quickly positioned against Shintaro’s left breast, and shoves him against the wall. His other hand sweeps Shintaro’s wrists together, slamming them painfully against the screen of the wall.  The pain shoots up the back of his head as it connects with the wall.

The snake around Shintaro's neck coils tighter, and simultaneously the snake in his throat slithers in deeper, knocking against his gag reflex as Shintaro resists the urge to vomit. Shintaro gurgles in complaint, but Kuroha, once again, does not respond, only waiting for the snakes to wind around Shintaro’s wrists, worsening the pre-existing scars there. Shintaro struggles against his restraints to the wall, and his hips buckle as the snakes slide into his sleeves, using his arms as a ladder.

 " _Mmpfg-_ ”

Tears spill down his face, having formed from the pain of the snake in his throat. He can hear another one now, nestled at the back of his head, tugging at the corners of his mouth and searching for space to enter his throat.  Finding none, it simply settles on hissing into Shintaro’s ears.

"We won't be needing this," Kuroha murmurs, sliding his icy hand into the slip of Shintaro's kimono. He brushes its folds open, exposing Shintaro's rope-burn marked skin. Red-purple marks bruise its pale surface. Shintaro almost sighs when Kuroha’s hand brushes against his body, already settling on places he knows so well.

His head whirls. The room spins in wide, slow circles around him as he gaps for air, only to have his breathing restricted by the snake slithering around in his throat, taking Shintaro’s attempts to suction air into his lungs as an invitation to move. Shintaro looks to Kuroha again, pleading, begging, for this pain to stop.

Kuroha’s hand slides out of Shintaro’s kimono. Then he cups his chin in a thinking position, one arm resting on the other as he sizes Shintaro over. “Now that I think about it, you’re right, this is rather redundant, isn't it?" He places a hand against the snake sneaking further itself inside Shintaro's throat. It disappears a moment later, and Shintaro wheezes, gasping for breath as best he can with the snake still uncomfortably wrapped around his neck. He’ll have to settle on being able to breathe for now.

There are the others too, now that he’s able to actually hear them. The snakes against the wall are prodding and searching for the places where he's already all too sensitive from the bruises, and he hardly bites back the little moans in his throat when they smoothly slide across the contours of his body. The bruises hurt, but the sensation sends jolts up his spine as he moans more steadily now, more often and almost in sync with the gently slithering snakes.

 _Oh, god_ , Shintaro thinks, _he’s right_.  No matter how vulgar this is, he's actually pretty turned on.

Kuroha’s laugh is guttural as he kisses Shintaro chastely on the lips. Shintaro’s stomach churns loudly, and his head swirls again from a completely different cause than air loss. It’s Kuroha. The fluttering sensation in his stomach and the tingling of his spine as the snakes slither across him is all Kuroha’s fault.  He moans against Kuroha’s lips.

It's rather disgusting of him to think this way, but he's starting to think that he couldn't live without the snake god in this temple of loneliness.  It was like the village had already forgotten about him like they had forgotten about Haruka.  His chest aches in the mention of Haruka, and Shintaro bites his lip, determined not to say anything or shift the look on his face.  Kuroha owuld like that and would definitely use it against him somehow. After all, he seemed to know where his friend had gone.

His throat is still raw and uncomfortable from the slithering snake inside before. Kuroha kisses him again, sliding his tongue inside his mouth and searching for Shintaro's tongue as he sucks and pulls inside. Shintaro feels Kuroha's hands sliding over the places where he was most sensitive, and the little gaps in his breath are enough of an indicator. When they pull apart, his moans are wet. Kuroha smiles against his lips.

Kuroha’s hands then reach out to grab the snakes around him, and he whispers against Shintaro’s lips like he’s coaxing a child or a pet. “Shh, shh, you’ll like this, _I promise_.”

The whole act is revolting, and yet, as the snakes coil against his hips under Kuroha’s guidance Shintaro’s starting to think it’s not a bad thing after all if Kuroha already knows where and how badly he needs it.   _They’re smart,_ Shintaro whispers, noticing that aside from the group of snakes that bound him to the screen, the rest easily slid underneath the expanse of the thin kimono fabric to find a place against his body.

 _I know,_ Kuroha whispers back, settling the snakes in a place where it wouldn’t be too difficult to reach Shintaro’s nipples. The snake that was uncomfortably perched against his throat curls tighter. Shintaro’s next words are short immediately as his breaths taper off from the constraint. Kuroha keeps talking. It releases some of its grip so Shintaro can breathe.

“But this isn’t _enough,_ is it, Shintaro?”

“I d-don't know w-what-”

His words catch in his throat, and as he tries to formulate the others, he doesn’t get to finish. The snake that slithers across his chest elicits another groan from him, cutting short his thoughts. His hips buckle when the rest of them around his hips start to move all together likes a swarm. Kuroha’s hand has slithered inside his underclothes now, pulling at the strings as another snake slithers inside and off Kuroha’s arm, coiling against Shinaro’s cock.  The snake around his neck takes this cue to pull tighter against Shintaro’s throat, effectively cutting off all his air supply for a brief, quick second. Shintaro squirms, calling out, “Stop!” “Don’t-!” half voiced, the other half die in his throat. Kuroha pulls back. Shintaro whines.

His knees start to ache, however, as he finds himself unable to stand upright from the sensations shockwaving through his head and his legs. It feels surreal with the room spinning. An out-of-body experience, right?  His breathing is heavy, even against his own ears. The snake loosens itself a bit as it senses Shintaro on the verge of release. His arms are unpinned from the wall, but the snake doesn’t allow Shintaro to search for a cause. He attempts to free himself, and is instead shoved onto the ground rather roughly. The hissing snakes _there_ finally reach his ears. Shintaro panics, suddenly sobering from his ecstasy.

“H-hey, d-don’t-”

It’s not as if he doesn’t know what’s going to happen when his hands and feet are chained to the floor by snakes as smoothly as they chained him to the wall. Although he’s going to deny that he wants to be fucked by the snakes and how easily they reach inside him, his thighs are quivering against the wooden floors. Kuroha’s crooning somewhere, and Shintaro’s already losing his sense of perception as the pre-cum drips from his pert cock. He’s already hard and _fuck,_ Shintaro moans as the snake coils and uncoils itself.

It’s an awkward prostrating position, and his knees will bruise later probably. His cheeks burn with embarrassment as Kuroha easily steps on him with his foot, grinding his head into the ground as he tries to squirm for freedom. Still, though, his willpower is nothing compared to the snakes stroking him off as moans furiously slip through his teeth.

“You’re in the presence of a god, didn’t I already tell you to bow?”

The other snakes slithering about on the ground take his distracted cue to slither up his leg, wiggling inside his entrance like they had before. The relative ease is alarming. “Could it be that you were looking forward to it already?” Kuroha jeers, and Shintaro clamps down on his lip for as long as he can before the moans drown him.

It’s never taken them long to find that spot inside but Shintaro is pleasantly surprised all the same when they do start ramming against it, pulling themselves in and out with inhuman fervour. A second, thicker snake follows the path opened by the first, sliding itself in with a bit more force than before. Shintaro’s back lurches forwards as his hands ball into fists to deal with the pain.

“A— _ah_ —”

Incomprehensible noises mingle together as his knees knock further into the wood. Shintaro’s eyes squeeze shut, losing his sense of dignity as the snakes pump in and out of him furiously.  Kuroha sighs, almost dreamily, as he pulls apart Shintaro’s lips, pushing himself inside Shintaro’s mouth. That’s when Shintaro realizes Kuroha’s been watching him the entire time.

Kuroha’s cock isn’t barbed this time, but he still can’t free his hands to properly suck him off. The snakegod seems rather disappointed at his, but instead grips Shintaro’s hair as he pushes himself inside like the snake had done a moment earlier. The combination of Kuroha’s invasive, massive cock penetrating deep in his throat and the snake in his backside that he finally tips over, just as Kuroha fills his mouth fire hot semen. The semen spills out of his mouth and Kuroha’s hand on the back of his head pushes him forward, forcing him to swallow.

Dreamily, Kuroha coaxes, “Good, good. You keep being obedient, and I might free your legs.”

Shintaro doesn’t have a comeback to, unable to find himself in the right of mind to even glare at Kuroha. Even though he had finished a moment earlier, the snakes aren’t stopping. His mind burns raw as he howls in pain. The snakes are wiggling further and further inside him, diverting from his prostrate where they had been a moment before and it fucking hurts more than anything in the world than he’s ever even imagined possible. They don’t go there, Shintaro wants to scream, only to have his words seared away by the tunnels the two snakes are forging.

His hands ball into tighter fists, and the churning in his stomach doesn’t make this any better.

The pleasure of having the snake sculpt out his insides melted away long ago to the pain of this worming and trembling snake inside him. It pushes forward at a dangerously quick pace, twisting and contorting his insides.  Shintaro squeezes his eyes shut again, tight enough to feel pain. Tears splattering against the floor running streaks and mixing where his semen had spilled, his body convulsing violently as the snake carves its path. Kuroha doesn’t respond to this with more than a soft smile when Shintaro gathers enough strength to look. Shintaro’s screams seem to fall on deaf ears, too.

He didn’t even know they could _go that far._ The snakes on the ground weren’t even that long to begin with _,_ so why-

Kuroha makes a “tsk” noise all of a sudden, reaching down and shoves the one that’s already inside him further inside. Shintaro’s entire body tenses even further at the motion.

“G-guh—”

The pain doesn’t stop, growing into levels that Shintaro can’t even comprehend.

Suddenly, they’re knocking at the outskirts of his stomach, bobbing heads along the walls and occasionally hissing and lashing out their tongues that makes Shintaro want to pull himself out of the ground, against the rope burn snakes on his wrists and hold his stomach okay. If he could press them down and force them out, he would have done it already. It was an itch under your nails that you couldn’t scratch, except ten times worse as his stomach roiled with each continuous thrust that only pushed it in further.

“S-s-s-stop—P-p-plea—P-please!!” Shintaro manages to scream out between gasps of pain. The snake wrapped his neck, however, refuses to relent, coiling itself tighter at Kuroha’s command.

Kuroha says calmly, disinterested, “I’ll stop when you give up.”

And Shintaro, teary-eyed, shakes his head to the best of his abilities. He doesn’t know what Kuroha plans to do, but the contract would be void if he was dead, right? The desperation seizes him, just as the snake thrums against his belly.

Kuroha’s dark look should have told him everything, really.

“I’m not- I won’t---”

He’s in the middle of a sentence when his stomach bursts, blood and intestines splattered everywhere on the ground and around Kuroha. The immeasurable pain numbs him immediately, and the words escape him all at once until he’s trying to curl in on himself, making unintelligible, inhuman noises. He doesn’t move, already starting to lose his grip on reality. The blood all around him, can’t possibly be his own? He didn’t- nothing happened- he’s fine, he’s fine he’s fine he’s fine. Nothing has happened to him, Kuroha wouldn’t let-

Kuroha’s hand seizes the snakes still wiggling around in Shintaro’s ruptured abdomen, and yanks them outi n a bundle. Shintaro’s screams sound numb. Why is he screaming? Why does it hurt? Disoriented, Shintaro lies splayed on the floor, rasping breaths through his exhausted lungs. There's a slithering sensation somewhere numbly from his neck, but he doesn't care enough to look for the cause.

He swears through hazy eyes that Kuroha is saying something to the snakes.  He can’t cling on for much longer. It’s a miracle he’s still alive for this long, however faintly.  Kuroha’s head inclines towards him half-heartedly as if he wasn’t even there, and a smile replaces the former grim visage.

“Good night, Shintaro-kun.”

Shintaro closes his eyes. 

::

 

“What the fuck!”

A furious Shintaro scrambles out of his futon at the base of Kuroha’s throne. His kimono is stained with cold sweat but not from the heat of the blanket.  Accusingly, he points a finger at Kuroha, slowly enunciating his words.

“What. The. _Fuck_ is _wrong_ with you?

Finally hearing the ruckus his victim is making. The other opens an eye to look at the weird gestures Shintaro makes, and closes his eye again, yawning loudly as if to make a point. “don’t be a pain in the ass.”

Shintaro’s brow furrows, knitting together in taut lines, as he demands a response. His features soften, however, as Kuroha seems nonchalant about it, pretending it had never happened. Maybe it was a dream. With all that’s happened, it wouldn’t be impossible to have nightmares, especially when he was sleeping in Kuroha’s room.

“That- really happened... _didn’t_ it?”

Kuroha shrugs.

But Kuroha is also a lying asshole, and Shintaro grits his teeth. His stomach still churns, and Shintaro can’t help but feel around for the wounds as if they were actually there. His stomach is smooth, though, leading credence to the theory that it was in fact an extremely vivid nightmare. The scene with Kuroha’s snakes piercing him through makes his body shudder uncontrollably again. His eyes dart rapidly between Kuroha to the hands around his stomach.

The other blinks a couple of times in response, now resolved to wake up as he stretches. He beckons Shintaro closer and pulls him gently into his lap, pressing a light kiss against his forehead.

“You’re awfuly kind today,” Shintaro mutters, sliding his hands around Kuroha’s neck, still fidgeting to find a comfortable spot. The memory of Kuroha’s cock, however, is still fresh on his mind as he brushes against Kuroha’s groin.

Shintaro winces. Kuroha slides his arms around Shintaro’s waist while he’s distracted. 

“Are you ready?” Kuroha whispers into his ear.

“No.  Shut the fuck up, you piece of shit snake.”

Kuroha smiles again, almost laughing, as trails circles in the fabric of Shintaro’s kimono around his stomach.

“Impressive. I guess gouging your stomach out with snakes and then patching you up isn’t enough to break you?”

“Fuck you.” Shintaro glares. Kuroha’s oily smile does not fade.

“You won’t die, not with the contract still in place. There’s a lot more I want to show you. So keep on being strong for me, Shintaro- _kun_.” 

Kuroha’s hand moves from his stomach to his back, stroking in steady lines until Shintaro falls asleep against him, nestled against his chest. As Shintaro closes his eyes, listening to Kuroha’s soft breaths, he’s reminded a little more of Haruka’s shallow breaths in the hospice, wondering which would be his last.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know the human intestinal track is over 9 meters long? Those poor not!snakes.
> 
> Kuroha's snakes aren't technically "real", so they don't need to breathe. Although they resemble real snakes in form, essentially they're more like concepts than they are actual snakes. As long as someone (Shintaro) thinks that they're real and alive, their existence is validated!


End file.
